lookingfandomcom_ja-20200216-history
Rest of My Life
Rest of My Life(レスト・オブ・マイ・ライフ)は栗林誠一郎のアルバム。 収録曲 #'The Rest of My Life' #:作詞・作曲・編曲：栗林誠一郎 #'どんなに強く抱いても' #:作詞：小田佳奈子　作曲：栗林誠一郎　編曲：栗林誠一郎・鷹羽仁(ストリングスアレンジ:池田大介) #'We don't stay with memories' #:作詞：小田佳奈子　作曲・編曲：栗林誠一郎 #'Maybe somothing wait for me' #:作詞：小田佳奈子　作曲・編曲：栗林誠一郎 #'Just Let Me Tell You' #:作詞：小田佳奈子　作曲・編曲：栗林誠一郎 #'I've gotta get you into my life' #:作詞・作曲・編曲：栗林誠一郎 #'I LOVE YOU' #:作詞：松井五郎　作曲：栗林誠一郎　編曲：栗林誠一郎・鷹羽仁 #'DO WHAT I SEE' #:作詞・作曲・編曲：栗林誠一郎 #'I CAN'T LET YOU GO' #:作詞・作曲・編曲：栗林誠一郎 #'I'm Still in Love' #:作詞：小田佳奈子　編曲・編曲：栗林誠一郎(ストリングスアレンジ:池田大介) #'Some are saying lies' #:作詞：TONE　作曲：栗林誠一郎　編曲：栗林誠一郎・TONE #'Wish's Come True' #:作詞：Tim Jensen　作曲・編曲：栗林誠一郎 参加ミュージシャン The Rest of My Life : Drums:Jun Aoyama : Bass, Synthesizer & Chorus:Seiichiroh Kuribayashi : Guitars:Takashi Masuzaki from DIMENSION : Koji Goto from ZYYG (by the courtesy of B-Gram RECORDS) どんなに強く抱いても : Drums:Jun Aoyama : Bass:Seiichiroh Kuribayashi : Guitars:Takashi Masuzaki from DIMENSION : Keyboads:Hitoshi Takaba : Piano:Akira Onozuka from DIMENSION : Strings Section:Shinozaki Strings We don't stay with memories : Drums:Jun Aoyama : Bass, Synthesizer & Chorus:Seiichiroh Kuribayashi : Guitars:Takashi Masuzaki from DIMENSION : Piano:Hiroyuki Nanba : Trumpet:Shiro Sasaki (by the courtesy of BMG VICTOR,INC.) : Masanori Suzuki : Trombone:Hideaki Nakaji (by the courtesy of BMG VICTOR,INC.) : Sax:Kazuki Katsuta from DIMENSION Maybe somothing wait for me : Drums:Nobuo Eguchi : Bass, Synthesizer & Chorus:Seiichiroh Kuribayashi : Guitars:Takashi Masuzaki from DIMENSION : Piano:Hiroyuki Nanba Just Let Me Tell You : Drums:Nobuo Eguchi : Bass, Synthesizer & Chorus:Seiichiroh Kuribayashi : Guitars:Shinji Tagawa from DEEN (by the courtesy of B-Gram RECORDS) : Piano:Hiroyuki Nanba : Trumpet:Shiro Sasaki (by the courtesy of BMG VICTOR,INC.) : Masanori Suzuki : Trombone:Hideaki Nakaji (by the courtesy of BMG VICTOR,INC.) : Sax:Kazuki Katsuta from DIMENSION I've gotta get you into my life : Drums:Nobuo Eguchi : Bass, Synthesizer & Chorus:Seiichiroh Kuribayashi : Guitars:Takashi Masuzaki from DIMENSION : Sax:Kazuki Katsuta from DIMENSION I LOVE YOU : Drums:Keisuke Komori : Bass & Chorus:Seiichiroh Kuribayashi : Guitars:Takashi Masuzaki from DIMENSION : Keyboads:Hitoshi Takaba DO WHAT I SEE : Drums:Nobuo Eguchi : Bass:Seiichiroh Kuribayashi : Guitars:Takashi Masuzaki from DIMENSION : Piano:Akira Onozuka from DIMENSION : Trumpet:Shiro Sasaki (by the courtesy of BMG VICTOR,INC.) : Masanori Suzuki : Trombone:Hideaki Nakaji (by the courtesy of BMG VICTOR,INC.) : Sax:Yoshinari Takegami I CAN'T LET YOU GO : Drums:Jun Aoyama : Bass, Synthesizer, Percusion & Chorus:Seiichiroh Kuribayashi : Guitars:Masazumi Ozawa from PAMELAH (by the courtesy of NIPPON COLOMBIA) : Trumpet:Shiro Sasaki (by the courtesy of BMG VICTOR,INC.) : Masanori Suzuki : Trombone:Hideaki Nakaji (by the courtesy of BMG VICTOR,INC.) : Sax:Kazuki Katsuta from DIMENSION I'm Still in Love : Piano:Akira Onozuka from DIMENSION : Strings Section:Shinozaki Strings Some are saying lies : Drums:Carmine Appice : Bass, Synthesizer & Chorus:Seiichiroh Kuribayashi : Guitars:Shinji Tagawa from DEEN (by the courtesy of B-Gram RECORDS) : Keyboads:TONE Wish's Come True : Drums:Keisuke Komori : Bass & Chorus:Seiichiroh Kuribayashi クレジット : Produced by Seiichiroh Kuribayashi : Directed by Chie Yamamoto (Being) : Recorded by Yoshiki Aoki (BIRDMAN) : Tomoko Nozaki : Mixed by Yoshiki Aoki (BIRDMAN) : Assistant Engineer Miyako Shindo (BIRDMAN) : Michinori Nishida (BIRDMAN) : Reiko Iimori (BIRDMAN) : Recorded & Mixed at GARDENIA STUDIO, : MOD STUDIO BEING, STUDIO BIRDMAN, ARC GARRET : Art Direction & Design Be Planning : Promotion office Ading : He uses WARWICK Thumb Bass 5ST MEC. : There are so many people to thank. : I know I wouldn't make it if you guys were not there. : I thank you and love you all. : Supervisor Masao Nakajima (Being), Takeshi Okamoto (PUBLIC IMAGE) : Executive Producer Keisuke Tsukimitsu (PUBLIC IMAGE) Category:栗林誠一郎のアルバム Category:Rooms RECORDSのアルバム Category:1995年のアルバム